User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Unifying Topology of Fractal Fields
Quantization of Planck Scale Space-Time + sub-Planck Phase Space "Unlike Euclidean and more recent geometries, ancient geometry rests on no a priori axioms. Ancient geometric thought is not a set of intellectual or abstract definitions, but a meditation upon the methaphysical Unity. Ancient Geometry begins with One, whereas modern geometry begins with Zero. We could define Golden Math, or Sacred Math, as the mathematics that naturally arise from the study of Unity." This section reviews new physics and the Planck scale phase space substructure - the fabric-garment of space-time - The shadow matter universe is a supersymmetric plasma - (a1 - z26) "phase conjugate matter waves" = 292 = "golden rhombi tessellations" Fibonacci scaled golden rhombi tessellations, centralized fractal scaled symmetries offer maximum degrees of freedom and cause accelerative implosion - (a1 - z26) "recursive wave interference" = 293 = "fractal rhombic structures" Golden ratio analogues plot the E8xE8' Root vectors, also found in dark plasma physics and/or Aether Physics, (phi ratio embedding). Most people understand "dimensions" to mean height, width, depth and time, but in Mathematics the term is also used flexibly to describe the number of parameters needed to specify a "state" for any given problem. The more complicated the problem in question, the greater the space you need to express the parameters. They therefore become "high-dimensional spaces". Remote Viewing subPlanck Phase Space Starchitecture: Getting a handle on working with Plasma/Aether Role of Water is replaced by Liquid-Crystal Plasma Liquid water is essential for biochemical life as an agent for transport and protein folding. Its high heat capacity, ability to remain a liquid over a wide temperature range and properties as a solvent ensures a stable and useful substrate for biochemical activities. Its importance, however, is relative to biochemical life - not electromagnetic life. It is not necessary for electromagnetic life which uses magnetic fields to form structures and electric fields as agents of transport. Complex plasma (which is what bioplasma bodies are composed of, according to plasma metaphysics) can exist in a liquid-crystal state - similar to biological cells in the human body. Particles in a liquid-crystal phase are free to move about in much the same way as in a liquid, but as they do so they remain oriented in a certain direction. This feature may make it superior to the properties of water - enabling liquid crystal bioplasma, polarized by magnetic and electric fields, to serve as an electronic matrix, a co-ordinate system and a template for the morphogenesis of the carbon-based fetus. In this role, the symbiotic bioplasma body acts as a developmental catalyst for the carbon-based body. Jay concludes: The appearance and properties of complex plasma life forms, described by various observers, suggest a category of electromagnetic life forms that are not available for controlled examination because of limitations in current scientific instruments. Ali Rida Khalifeh, Nicola Bellomo, José Luis Bernal, Raul Jimenez (Submitted on 8 Jul 2019). We investigate the possibility of dark matter being a pure geometrical effect(As explained in a discussion on this wiki i think that dark matter is virtual particles that are apart of the zero-point field/morphogenetic field which is constructed out of geometry), rather than a particle or a compact object, by exploring a specific modified gravity model: mimetic dark matter. Quantum Gravity Research Group are also exploring golden ratio simplex's (voxels) to model Planck scale plasma. Jay Alfred on Dark Matter as symmetrical plasma - we've modelled this as the voxel quantisation of compressing plasma. Recent discoveries map the Planck scale space-time fabric as 'quasicrystalline', while the size ratio across scales, linking all, is golden ratio harmonics from Planck. These two ‘constants’ provide practical information for rebooting our Plasma-Lightbody. Fibonacci basics The symmetry of sub-Planckian phase space (aether + astral environments) is a six axes spin network 6-Double Pentagonal Tensegrity Sphere indexed by 5-fold quasicrystal (scaffolding of the Aether) geometries. Superluminally stable volumetric vectors Centralized golden rhombi tessellations form fractal rhombic structures generating recursive vortices within vortices (fractal compression). Centre meeting recursive vortices generate a phi scaled series of longitudinal wave inside longitudinal wave building the power spectra necessary to suck self similar phi voxels into and through the long range vector tubes. Long range reverse phase conjugation at the destination unpacks as stand alone quasicrystal plasma structures. Esoteric wisdom on the anatomy of magnetic plasma-based life forms blue-indigo rays of ancient cultures, and esoteric Tibetan Buddhism. Roger Penrose developed a theory of quantum space-time using 2D diamond tilings, in 3D they appear as golden rhomboids golden zonohedra in higher dimensional space. Jay Alfred - Holographic Projections: The distinguished physicist, Roger Penrose, notes that Science seems to be driven to deduce that if mass-energy is to be located at all, it must be in flat empty space - a region completely free of matter or fields of any kind! In these curious circumstances, he says, matter is either there or nowhere at all. This is a paradox. Yet, it is a definite implication of what our best theories are telling us about the 'real' material of our world, he says. Michael Talbot says that creating the illusion that things are located where they are not is the quintessential feature of a hologram. This is because the hologram is a virtual image. In a holographic universe, location is itself an illusion. Just as an image of an apple has no specific location on a piece of holographic film; in a universe that is organised holographically things and objects have no definite location. Holographic images are generated from the constructive interference of two waves of coherent light. All the information about a 3-dimensional holographic object is captured in a 2d flat holographic template embedded with the interference pattern. The image of the object or any semblance of the image cannot be located on the flat holographic template. If the flat holographic template is broken into many pieces - each piece will still be able to generate a 3-dimensional hologram - although the image would not be as clear as when all the pieces are used. Recursive golden rhombohedral wavelengths - the fractal dimension of quantum space-time. Five fold symmetries, their axes rotations and internal reciprocal symmetries (isoEuclidean isogeometries), are most likely the 3D analog underlying the fabric of Space-time. A quasicrystalline spacetime algorithm (continuously and discretely self similar). SubPlanck phase space built on five fold symmetries, a plenum of phi scaled golden rhombi rhombohedra. Icosahedral crystal cell (rhombic hexeconta) reproduction and crystal face propagation in quasicrystal melts is coherent, simultaneous, and synonymous if not equivalent to, thermal photon reproduction and wavefront propagation. The Icosahedral crystal unit-cell production, growth geometry, and crystal face propagation is identical in process with, and simultaneous & synonymous with, photon emission and wavefront propagation, in quasicrystal melts. Photon emissions from human brain "Light flashes delivered to one aggregate of cells evoked increased photon emission in another aggregate of cells maintained in the dark in another room if both aggregates shared the same temporospatial configuration of changing rate, circular magnetic fields. During the presentation of the same shared circumcerebral magnetic fields increases in photon emission occurred beside the heads of human volunteers if others in another room saw light flashes." Waves are usually disturbance in space/time that carry energy. They obey wave equations. The kind of QM we're talking about here is where you can describe particles as waves as well as tiny "bits" of something. Fields are things that exist over all space and time and which can be assigned a value at every point.They generally are associated with forces. For example, classical gravity or electromagnetism can be described as gravitational or electromagnetic fields. Fields can classically give rise to waves and quantum mechanically they can also be described as particles. Tunneling is a property of waves, so that quantum wave/particles and classical electromagnetic waves can both tunnel. A. M. Selvam, Deputy Director, Indian Institute of Tropical Meteorology: fractals, space-time fluctuations, self-organized criticality, quasicrystalline structure, quantum-like chaos. #Introduction- Long-range space-time correlations, manifested as the selfsimilar fractal geometry to the spatial pattern, concomitant with inverse power law form for power spectra of space-time fluctuations are generic to spatially extended dynamical systems in nature and are identified as signatures of self-organized criticality. A representative example is the selfsimilar fractal geometry of His-Purkinje system whose electrical impulses govern the interbeat interval of the heart. The spectrum of interbeat intervals exhibits a broadband inverse power law form 'fa' where 'f' is the frequency and 'a' the exponent. Self-organized criticality implies non-local connections in space and time, i.e., long-term memory of short-term spatial fluctuations in the extended dynamical system that acts as a unified whole communicating network. #3 Quasicrystalline structure: The flow structure consists of an overall logarithmic spiral trajectory with Fibonacci winding number and quasiperiodic Penrose tiling pattern for internal structure (Fig.1). Primary perturbation ORO (Fig.1) of time period T generates return circulation OR1RO which, in turn, generates successively larger circulations OR1R2, OR2R3, OR3R4, OR4R5, etc., such that the successive radii form the Fibonacci mathematical number series, i.e., OR1/ORO= OR2/OR1 = .= t where t is the golden mean equal to (1+ 5)/2 1.618. The flow structure therefore consists of a nested continuum of vortices, i.e., vortices within vortices. The quasiperiodic Penrose tiling pattern with five-fold symmetry has been identified as quasicrystalline structure in condensed matter physics (Janssen, 1988). The self-organized large eddy growth dynamics, therefore, spontaneously generates an internal structure with the five-fold symmetry of the dodecahedron, which is referred to as the icosahedral symmetry, e.g., the geodesic dome devised by Buckminster Fuller. Incidentally, the pentagonal dodecahedron is, after the helix, nature's second favourite structure (Stevens, 1974). Recently the carbon macromolecule C60, formed by condensation from a carbon vapour jet, was found to exhibit the icosahedral symmetry of the closed soccer ball and has been named Buckminsterfullerene or footballene (Curl and Smalley, 1991). Selforganized quasicrystalline pattern formation therefore exists at the molecular level also and may result in condensation of specific biochemical structures in biological media. Logarithmic spiral formation with Fibonacci winding number and five-fold symmetry possess maximum packing efficiency for component parts and are manifested strikingly in Phyllotaxis (Jean, 1992a,b; 1994) and is common to nature (Stevens, 1974; Tarasov, 1986). Conclusion: The important conclusions of this study are as follows: #the frequency distribution of bases A, C, G,T per 10bp in chromosome Y DNA exhibit selfsimilar fractal fluctuations which follow the universal inverse power law form of the statistical normal distribution, a signature of quantumlike chaos. #Quantumlike chaos indicates long-range spatial correlations or ‘memory’ inherent to the self- organized fuzzy logic network of the quasiperiodic Penrose tiling pattern (Fig.1). #Such non-local connections indicate that coding exons together with non-coding introns contribute to the effective functioning of the DNA molecule as a unified whole. Recent studies indicate that mutations in introns introduce adverse genetic defects. #The space filling quasiperiodic Penrose tiling pattern provides maximum packing efficiency for the DNA molecule inside the chromosome. Golden Rhombi quantize to golden ratio tetrahedral building blocks Researchers at the University of Cambridge propose a new simplified method that effectively calculates higher-dimensions. What they find comes to no surprise to researchers of unified physics, as for their calculations to be simplified they have to think in volumes. Golden ratio scaled phi tetrahedral building blocks model recursive reverse-time reconstructions, and subPlanck phase space, demonstrating densest negentropic packing, this plenum reveals power spectra dynamics across scale from SubPlanck, and along with the rotations & overlays of five-fold symmetry axes define quantum mechanics. Fibonacci scaled Phason vectors stretch throughout the quasicrystalline patterns, providing maximum degrees of freedom with hinge variabilities, creating multi-causal non-local quantum gravity effects x light speed, which Dan Winter calls a phase conjugate mirror. Micro-PSI investorgator Geoff Hodson, shares his observations of the ether/plasma torus the Anu or UPA and 'free' particles (definable voxel voids) that we model as golden tetrahedra which bond together to make golden rhombic structures (voxel void fluctuations) and a volumetric golden ratio spiral that nests perfectly into the stellating dodeca-icosa-dodeca scaffolding waveguide of fractal implosion. "The sight I have of these objects is, I think, improved from the earlier observations (Geoff is referring to Leadbeater & Besant). They're surrounded by a field of spinning particles going round them. The one I've got hold of is like a spinning top — the old-fashioned spinning top, but imagine that with (spinning rapidly) a mist or field round it of at least half its own dimension, of particles spinning in the same direction much smaller than itself. The Anu is not only the heart-shaped corrugated form that I have described, it is the centre of a great deal of energy and activity and within it. Outside it, as I have said, there's this rushing flood of particles, the corrugations themselves are alive with energy and some of it is escaping — not all of it, but some of it, and this gives it a tremendously dynamic look. Inside, it's almost like a furnace, it is like a furnace (I don't mean in heat) of boiling activity — organised by the bye, yes, in some form of spiral fashion admittedly, but there's a great deal of activity of free, minuter particles." Ten phi tetra's, shaped like an EGG or PINE CONE, spin-collapse from opposite directions a coke can with both hands and twist, becoming the volume of phi spiral conic vectors. The torque spin of both poles is clockwise centripetal the toroid's inside-outing. The 180deg out of phase implosion vectors conjugate at the centre, generating a longitudinal wave. Dan Winter adds: "the unified field appears to be made of a compressible unified substance which behaves like a fluid in the wind. It matters little whether you call it aether, ether, or ‘the space time continuum of curved space’ or, as we choose to call it, the compression and rarefaction of the vacuum as really particle/waves of CHARGE itself. The huge inertia which is clearly present in the vacuum, IS literally like a WIND. So, tilting at windmills with the right approach angle to transform the wind power to a life-giving-energizing advantage and not be blown away by it IS the appropriate way to gain the power of nature. Consider the pine cone or the chicken egg (or DNA proteins) for example. Along the lines of the windmill analogy, clearly they arrange themselves into the perfect windmill- like configuration to catch the charge in the wind of gravity (the vacuum). That perfect windmill to catch the voltage, the energy - is clearly pine cone (fractal) shaped." Winter often quotes the research of Charle Leadbeater and Annie Besant, two Theosophists who were able to view the prime aether unit they called an ANU (5th Tattva), this was the smallest unit they could 'see'. Winter is unaware that micro-PSI investorgator Geoff Hodson, was capable of 'seeing' the energy fields far smaller than the ANU (ANU=5th Tattva-EGG-PINE CONE-torus), Hodson shares his observations of the ANU (ether/plasma torus, UPA) and 'free' particles (definable voxel voids) that we model as golden tetrahedra (7th Tattva) which bond together to make golden rhombic structures (6th + 7th Tattvas the energy fields within the vacuum, voxel void fluctuations) and a volumetric golden ratio spiral that nests perfectly into the stellating dodeca-icosa-dodeca scaffolding waveguide of fractal implosion. "The sight I have of these objects is, I think, improved from the earlier observations (Geoff is referring to Leadbeater & Besant). They're surrounded by a field of spinning particles going round them. The one I've got hold of is like a spinning top — the old-fashioned spinning top, but imagine that with (spinning rapidly) a mist or field round it of at least half its own dimension, of particles spinning (Winter-inertia which is clearly present in the vacuum, IS literally like a WIND) in the same direction much smaller than itself (Winter-the unified field appears to be made of a compressible unified substance which behaves like a fluid in the wind). The Anu is not only the heart-shaped corrugated form that I have described, it is the centre of a great deal of energy and activity and within it. Outside it, as I have said, there's this rushing flood of particles, the corrugations themselves are alive with energy and some of it is escaping — not all of it, but some of it, and this gives it a tremendously dynamic look. Inside, it's almost like a furnace, it is like a furnace (I don't mean in heat) of boiling activity — organised by the bye, yes, in some form of spiral fashion admittedly, but there's a great deal of activity of free, minuter particles (Winter-The huge inertia which is clearly present in the vacuum, IS literally like a WIND). Now, I want to record again the experience of the whole phenomenon being pervaded by countless myriads of minutest conceivable, physically inconceivably minute points of light which I take to be free anu and which for some reason are not caught up in the system of atoms at all but remain unmoved by it and pervade it. These are everywhere. They pervade everything, like ... Strangely unaffected by the tremendous forces at work in the atom and rushes of energy, and so forth, they don't seem to get caught up in those or be affected much by them. If at all. They remain as a virgin atmosphere in which the phenomenon is taking place." The triaconta is encased by trefoil knots. An in-breath from triaconta to torus is circumnavigated by Fourier Knots, the knot-string in cross section reveals a helical UPA string. Each triacontapod - Lightbody/ColdPlasma unit within the cluster is stablised by compression dynamics , modelled as the dodeca-icosa-dodeca stellating scaffolding. The Gosset Polytope - with its icosidodeca-rhombic triaconta-disdyakis triaconta shells, not only embodies the UPA superstring (StarMotherKit-stellating dodeca-icosa) but ALSO the 240 gauge charges spread throughout the StarMotherkit scaffolding. Analogous to the 240 golden ratio edge length (120Φ + 120Φ2) tetrahedra that form the volume of the disdyakis. Tony Smith and Klee Irwin present compelling evidence using the regular tetrahedral qubit approach to build the Gosset, it seems they do accept the possibility of a quasicrystal approach. We endeavour to develop a working hypothesis using quasicrystalline modelling in real space, along the lines of Donald Casper & Eric Fontano, their paper Five-fold symmetry in crystalline quasicrystal lattices: "Quasicrystal structures have been represented as projections into two- or three-dimensional space from periodic models in five- or six-dimensional space. For example, such procedures have been applied by Steurer and his colleagues to calculate five-dimensional Fourier maps from three-dimensional x-ray diffraction patterns of decagonal-phase aluminum-transition metal alloy quasicrystals. Projections from these physically abstract five-dimensional constructs produce real space maps, which show correlations with the crystallographically determined atomic arrangements in related periodically ordered alloys. For a crystallographer, a crystal is like an orderly forest that is useful for determining the average structure of the trees. The repeating unit may be a clump of trees related by noncrystallographic symmetry or constrained to grow in non-equivalent configurations. These complexities can aid the crystallographer in seeing the trees more clearly. Quasicrystallographers have, however, had difficulty seeing the trees for the forest. The aperiodic space-filling and periodic higher dimensional representations of quasicrystalline forests are mathematically elegant, but these abstractions have tended to obscure sight of the trees. It is evident that these atomic trees are locally ordered in clusters, which are arranged quasiperiodically. The success of this five-dimensional quasicrystallographic analysis suggests that, because the diffraction data is only observable in three-dimensional reciprocal space, more conventional crystallographic analysis might be applied to refine real space models of the atomic arrangements in these quasicrystals." Conclusion: "We have demonstrated that in the decagonal quasicrystalline realm the Emperor need not wear five-dimensionally quilted quasiclothes, and we surmise that similar six-dimensional garments will prove to be unnecessary in the icosahedral quasicrystalline domain." E8 is a 248 dimensional surface, called a Lie group - the Gosset Polytope maps the 240 root vectors. Each different direction on the surface corresponds to a different kind of elementary particle that can exist. For example, one kind of particle is an electron, which actually has eight different varieties: left or right handed, spin up or spin down, and particle or anti-particle. These correspond to eight different directions inside E8. The directions, inside the E8 surface all twist around each other. You can plot the number of twists around several different internal directions at once, corresponding to different kinds of charge that particles have, including electric charge, weak charge, strong charge, and spin. Each kind of elementary particle corresponds to a different direction in E8, with different twist numbers. "The disdyakis triacontahedron is the simplest polyhedron that embodies the group-theoretical parameters of the E8×E8 heterotic superstring. Containing 480 tetractys the disdyakis represents the basic unit of physical matter." Stephen Phillips. This is great news for those seeking to understand E8xE8 logic, as the disdyakis is its 3D analog. We broke down the disdyakis into 240 (E8 again) prime golden ratio tetrahedra (120 Φ + 120Φ2), providing 240 golden voxels, with their isoduals in virtual space there are 480. Stephen Phillips adds "Many previous articles by the author have accumulated evidence that the disdyakis triacontahedron is the single, polyhedral form of the inner Tree of Life (or, more generally, the universal blueprint governing holistic systems). The five Platonic solids, too, are its polyhedral form, but only collectively, not in any individual sense. The disdyakis triacontahedron should be seen as their apotheosis, containing all those types of information that exist separately in individual members of the mathematically complete set of regular polyhedra." Space-Time Manifold mathematics, a manifold is a topological space that locally resembles Euclidean space near each point. More precisely, each point of an n-dimensional manifold has a neighbourhood that is homeomorphic to the Euclidean space of dimension n. Alphanumeric cross referencing (a1 - z26) space-time manifold = 168 = unified fractal field = triacontahedron = quasicrystal Researcher Stephen Phillips "The 120-cell is the only polychoron that is built from a number of geometrical elements that exceeds 16800, it is the only one that could embody this superstring structural parameter, namely, the number of turns in the 10 helical whorls of the UPA/E8×E8 heterotic superstring. A subset of the geometrical elements in the 120-cell has a division: 1680 = 720 + 240 + 720. Uniquely among the polychorons, the 120-cell (rendering 120) therefore embodies the 16800 turns of the 10 whorls of the UPA. Importantly Phillips also shows the 62 vertices of the disdyakis triacontahedron with 180 edges are joined to its centre and the resulting 180 internal triangles phi ratio tetrahedra turned into Type A triangles, 1680 corners, sides & triangles in its faces and interior surround an axis passing through any two diametrically opposite vertices. They comprise (60+180=240) vertices & edges and 1440 corners (720 in each half of the polyhedron)." Phillips summaries; "The E8-240 vector “Gosset polytope" is made up of 2 x 600cells scaled and half of the disdyakis triacontahedron is the 3-dimensional analogue of one 600-cell. The Gosset polytope (whose vertices represent the roots of the symmetry group E8 describing all its forces other than gravity) can be regarded as an 8D-polytope analogue of the disdyakis triacontahedron which embodies the number of edges of the 421 polytope. What is crucial to recognize is that the highly mathematical, hyper-dimensional objects that are being discovered to underpin E8×E8 heterotic superstring physics have their exact parallels in the sacred geometries of mystical traditions and ancient philosophies. Why? Because they represent the same thing." We have shown the disdyakis is constructed from two groups of 120 golden E tetra (Φ & Φ2), 240 in total, they being 3D analogues of events happening with the E8 Gosset. Golden tetra discoverer David Koski adds "If a rhombic triacontahedron has 120 next size down E modules placed on all 120 surfaces (making the disdyakis), its volume will be that of the related same size rhombic hexecontahedron." Electrical engineer Dan Winter has shown scaling to be exact phi Φ ratio based upon the Planck minimum. Our biology, bio-photonic quasicrystalline matrices & the quasicrystalline 'Aetheric' scaffolding from macro to subPlanck are naturally scaled by powers of Φ ratio, quantization is powers of phi or Fibonacci. Quasicrystalline structures are inherently non-local. For example, a change in one part of the QC changes other parts of the QC instantly, regardless of the distance. Here we can isolate the 3D Rhombic Hexecontahedron from the 2D Penrose tilings. Klee from the Quantum Gravity Research Team "Our group has demonstrated that fractals and cellular automata can be programmed with hinge variables in the algorithm that are acted upon by emergent states of the evolution of the system, creating integrated feedback systems similar to our view on how the QC spacetime algorithm works, where subsystem consciousnesses and the universal consciousness inform and co-create one another’s decisions at all scales. Because our concept employs a language with a hinge variable, high order emergent states of the system, such as humans, can direct the system in a reverse cascade of causality all the way down to the Planck scale QC tiles, acting on the hinge variable in the algorithm and engaging with it to form resonant feedback loops." Jitterbug waves from different directions can simultaneously flow through the quasicrystalline lattice such that, from a distance, the patterns of motion look smooth like fluid dynamic systems in nature. Klee again; "The gauge symmetry transformations plot perfectly to the vertices of certain golden ratio related higher dimensional polytopes and lattices related to the E8 lattice." Sandor Kabai in his excellent book Rhombic Structures shows us how golden rhomboids pack in plani-spiral geometry of continuous self similar implosion physics. Rhombohedral wave envelopes form in both real space + isospace and realtime + isotime (reverse future time). Klee and friends use the term 'letter strokes' to plot the route of 'strings' as multiple series of voxel units phase shift within golden ratio structures. Our view is, the membrane to centre seeking 'letter strokes' are 'implosive vectors' following the golden spiral curve along phason pixel strings to centre's of five-fold icosahedral quasicrystals. Letter Strokes traverse 4D space-time, as phi scaled toroids align their vortices. Galaxy size vortices link vertices of galaxy size Bose Einstein Condensate quasicrystals, in this way simultaneity and transmigration throughout the galaxy & cosmos is achieved. Lower case English letters strokes, (b, d, j etc) are actual implosion vectors letters, while others (k, h, m, etc) are composite shadowglyphs Hieroglyphs. The golden ratio spiral vectors being smooth flow (not quantized) and superluminally implosive, accounting for instantaneousness between non-local systems. Dan Winter's original golden spiral English Letter forms, mapped as torus is indexed by rotations to icosahedral five fold symmetries. Randall & Vicki Baer's 'The Crystalline Connection', describe this as "The pictographic Universal Language of Light, bears the imprint of Abstract Thought transduced into abstract geometric interference patterns. This type of universal coding is highly active in nature, serving as a primary medium by which Thought is "fired" into the crystallographic Universal Energy Network (UEN-multidimensional latticework) & remains therein as a membrane-formulating-maintaining, & modifying intelligence-modality. Its conjunctive aspect is as a fundamental universal "alphabet" of singular and integratable constants of intercommunication. The highly active quality of these pictographic hieroglyphs makes them particularly predisposed to thought-pattern exchange and interaction via telethought communication. Each pictograph, also called a flame letter, encapsulates vast orders of Thought in its elegantly simple form. Extra information Vacuum Coherence Physics The subject of Vacuum Coherence Physics (VCP) focuses on the physics and mathematics of the underlying symmetry operations of creation in the first place, as well as their relationship to (electrical) charge, gravitation, inertia, time and space and entropy. VCP is not a in the first place cosmology, but can be applied to cosmology. In this function, it is perfectly coherent with Microvita cosmology, while adding a scientific description of the inner workings of creation which Sarkar refers to as "the Abstract". Geometry=Numbers=Information=Energy=Consciousness Numbers form/create(are) geometry, numbers are information and information can not be created or destroyed and energy can not be created or destroyed so information=energy so geometry("/'''" or "='")'numbers=information=energy=consciousness', '''energy' takes the most stable geometry it can be in(this geometry is the energy) that also allows it to flow and this geometry is the torus/vector equilibrium. The more energy something has the more it vibrates and vibrations are linked to frequency and frequencies are the number of waves a second, more energy means more information meaning the number '''is bigger meaning the '''geometry(that corresponds to the number) is more complex. Sources galactic astrology academy(Originally Unified fractal field) Fractal field theory The Holographic Universe, dark matter and dark energy Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog